Independence day
by Mint.and.Chocolate
Summary: "Estúpido emancipado, ¿por qué has provocado todo esto?" - Arthur ebrio tras su derrota en la Guerra por la Independencia de los Estados Unidos. No-pairing, sólo Arthur. Drabble.


Vale decir que ninguno de los personajes nombrados me pertenecen a mi, sino al gran **Hidekaz Himaruya**. Si fueran míos, hace rato que Ludwig y Feliciano habrían oficializado su amor, y Alfred estaría revolcándose por ahí con Arthur (?).

Notas, debajo. Hope you like it ^^

* * *

><p><strong>Drabble: Independence day.<strong>

Con un golpe violento, Inglaterra dejó su vaso de cerveza vacío sobre la mesa en aquel bar de mala muerte y se limpió la boca con un gesto lleno de ira. No recordaba cuántos vasos había bebido para entonces. Estaba sucio, con las ropas rotas y completamente ebrio, pero ninguna de estas características le importaba.

Acababa de caer ante su colonia, ante el estúpido de Alfred, su pequeño Alfred. Ya no podía llamarle así.

Ya no era pequeño. Ya no era _suyo._

Estúpido, estúpido, estúpido.

¿Por qué le había enfrentado de aquella manera? ¿Por qué le había _abandonado_ tan cruelmente? Le había cuidado y educado con tanto esmero, dándole todo cuando estaba en su mano, y así le pagaba.

Maldito pequeñajo emancipado.

Odiaba esa palabra. _Emancipado._ No podía ni quería aceptarla.

─Eh, tú. Dame otra ─graznó al cantinero, sacudiendo el vaso vacío. El hombre se acercó a Arthur con el semblante serio.

─Ya ha bebido suficiente. Retírese de aquí, por favor ─dijo extendiendo un brazo hacia la salida.

─¡Yo decidiré cuánto es suficiente! ─reclamó el rubio, agitando con más ímpetu el jarro. Las mangas de su uniforme llenas de barro seco –y tal vez sangre– se movieron toscamente. Ni siquiera se había lavado o cambiado las ropas tras la última batalla.

─Por favor, retírese ─insistió el otro, llamando disimuladamente al matón que custodiaba la puerta.

─¿Qué harás si no salgo? ¿Vencerme en una patética guerra? ─descargó contra él. La firme mano del matón en su hombro detuvo su palabrería─. De acuerdo, ¿así debe ser? No sois la única cantina del país.

Tambaleándose un poco, Inglaterra abandonó el lugar. Pese a su voluntad de ir a tomar más a otro sitio, apenas logró llegar a la esquina antes de caer al suelo debido a la altísima cantidad de alcohol en su sistema. ¿Cuándo había reducido tanto su tolerancia a la bebida?

Desde que había adoptado a Alfred, jamás se había embriagado de tal forma. No podía hacerlo, no mientras él estuviera bajo su cuidado, no mientras Arthur fuera su ejemplo a seguir.

Para el inglés, hacía mucho frío la noche del 19 de octubre de 1781**(*)**.

De pronto, lágrimas caían sin control por su rostro. Nunca, nunca lloraba. Sólo hoy; sólo por el estúpido Alfred. Nuevamente enfurecido, dio un puñetazo al suelo y se secó sus lágrimas con la manga de su uniforme, manchándose el rostro con algo de mugre. Con determinación, y ayudado por la pared, se puso de pie de nuevo, maldiciendo entre dientes.

Pronto llegaría el día en que la ingenuidad de Alfred le haría caer, y Arthur estaría allí para verlo.

El día en que Estados Unidos se postraría ante Inglaterra rogando perdón, como debía ser.

* * *

><p><strong>(*) Datos:<strong>

Si bien la Independencia Estadounidense se celebra el día 4 de julio por la Declaración de la misma en 1776, la fecha en que se ubica este drabble es el 19 de octubre de 1781, día en que concluye la batalla de Yorktown. En esta batalla, tras una derrota indudable, Gran Bretaña acepta su pérdida en la guerra.

* * *

><p><strong>NA: **No estoy muy segura sobre esto, es lo primero que escribo de Hetalia. Anoche mientras volvía a casa escuché una canción en la radio –ni siquiera recuerdo cuál era– y de pronto estaba escribiendo en mi cuaderno. Lo terminé bastante rápido, y recien hoy en la mañana supe que ya estábamos a 4 de julio; sí, ni siquiera sé en qué día estoy viviendo ._. Tan pronto miré el calendario pensé "¡La independencia de Alfred! Tengo que publicarlo hoy". Fue pura casualidad XD.

So, eso. Sé que tengo muy abandonada mi cuenta, pero ando con la cabeza en quién-sabe-dónde y sinceramente no puedo sentarme a arreglarla. Con suerte en vacaciones me relaje lo suficiente y regrese :D

Gracias por leerme!

Rocio ~


End file.
